Blown Cover: Identities Revealed
by reader1718
Summary: What happens when Aunt May discovers that her nephew and her two boarders are the Spider Friends? Will she accept it or not? We'll see.


Blown Cover: Identities Revealed

SUMMARY: What happens when Aunt May discovers that her nephew and her two boarders are the Spider Friends? Will she accept it or not? We'll see.

"Oh no! what a mess!" Peter Parker exclaimed as he examined the room he shared with Angelica Jones and Bobby Drake. The trio was secretly the superhero team known as the Spider Friends. Angelica was Firestar, with the mutant ability to absorb microwaves from her environment and project them in a variety of ways, earning her the nicknames of "hot stuff" for her powers and "angel" for her incredible beauty. Bobby was Iceman, also a mutant, who had the power to create ice from the moisture in the air. Both of them had been X-Men before deciding to become a duo **1**, and had not really become the Spider Friends until they met Peter (Spiderman) at Empire State University. After discovering that Angelica was Firestar thanks to one of his specially positioned cameras **2**, Peter reasoned that Bobby must be Iceman and asked to meet the two of them in a certain place at the University. Once there, Peter revealed his own secret to them and asked if they would like to form a team. It was Angelica's idea to call them the Spider Friends. Angelica and Bobby had no real place to live, and since Peter knew his Aunt May was thinking of taking in boarders at her house to help pay rent, he offered to let them stay there, and they accepted.

Currently Peter was bemoaning the damage from one of their latest battles. The room was in a shambles—books everywhere, lamps knocked over, you name it. And worse, Aunt May would be home any minute. She was currently visiting her cousin Bea in Florida for about two weeks. After surveying the damage, he, Angelica and Bobby decided to clean it up Spider Friends style. Peter, Angelica, and Bobby didn't even bother changing into their hero identities. They just started using their powers to help clean up the mess. Peter helped hold some of the pieces of various things together, while Angelica fused the pieces together if they were metal, and Bobby cooled the metal back down after. Then they flew or swung around the room, picking things up and straightening. So busy were they in cleaning up that none of them heard Aunt May come into the house. After calling their names and receiving no answer, Aunt May decided to check their room. She opened the door, which the teen heroes had forgotten to lock once they started using their powers, and gasped in shock when she saw Angelica flying around the room, glowing, and Bobby spraying ice from his hands. But the biggest shock was seeing Peter firing webs from wrist mounted web shooters and sticking to the walls and ceiling.

Angelica was the first to notice Aunt May in the room. She dropped to the floor quickly in surprise and stopped glowing. Peter and Bobby turned around to see what was going on and saw Aunt May themselves. "H-h-hi, Mrs. Parker," Bobby stammered nervously, convinced that she would kick not only him and Angelica, but also Peter, out now that she knew they had powers. But to their surprise, Aunt May actually accepted them and their powers, even revising her opinion of Spider Man now that she knew he was her nephew. Things went better somewhat after that, with the kids being able to use their powers somewhat more freely around Aunt May. They didn't do anything that would frighten her, though. Angelica refrained from doing anything but small things such as reheating her food when Peter's aunt was around. Bobby only used his powers to re-freeze drinks and food and make ice cubes to put in drinks. Peter didn't stick to the walls or ceiling when she was in the room with him, knowing how that scared her. They knew they didn't have to hide their powers around Aunt May anymore, but whenever they were in their room, she learned to give them fair warning she was coming in case they were doing superhero stuff. All in all, things were finally well in the Parker house now that there were no more secrets between the Spider Friends and Aunt May.

**1** In the comics, Angelica attended the Massachusetts Academy and was under the tutelage of Emma Frost, the White Queen, until she discovered Frost's plans to make her the Hellfire Club's private assassin and destroyed her underground training complex. Angelica left the school after that and returned to her father's home in West Morris, New Jersey. No one really knows exactly what became of her after that.

**2** For those who don't know, Peter takes Spiderman photos for the Daily Bugle by webbing automatic cameras to walls, ceilings, corners, etc. This is his main source of income. The only time in his actual crime fighting career (in this series) that he has used his powers to make money is when he starred in a Spiderman movie that turned out to be a trap masterminded by Mysterio to kill him. His reason for doing so was to earn some money to help out Aunt May.


End file.
